I Always Loved You
by kandymore
Summary: Mikan was a typical teenage girl. Who hated Natsume, but unknowingly Natsume hid her feelings for her for 7 years now! But one day Mikan bumped into one student and they fell for each other! What will Natsume do now? Will he let her go?
1. The First meeting

Summary:

Mikan was a typical teenage girl. Who hated Natsume, but unknowingly Natsume hid her feelings for her for 7 years now! But one day Mikan bumped into one student and they fell for each other! What will Natsume do now? Will he let her go? Or will he hunt her down?

Chapter 1: First meeting

It was just another normal day for school and another day for Natsume to pull a prank on her beloved brunette. Natsume was going to bump on his beloved brunette to see her undies for the day. Then when our oh-so-always-late brunette passed by him.

BANG!

"Watch where you're going polka-dots or should I say cherry-print!" he said and gave out an evil smirk.

"PERVERT!" shouted Mikan. Natsume just let a tongue out! Then he walked out.

"Good Morning my love" he thought.

Mikan got up and started walking towards the room, she was about to turn left when she bumped into someone unfamiliar and she fell. When Mikan looked at the person who bumped her and saw that was so handsome.

"OH! I'm so sorry" the stranger said and handed a hand for her.

"It's okay thank you" she blushed while saying thanks.

"oh umm…I got to go now I still have a class to catch up!" then she picked up her things as the stranger looked down and helped her. "By the way thanks again" then Mikan ran…while Mikan was centimeters away from him.

" I'm Ruka Nogi!" he shouted.

"Mikan, Sakura Mikan!" she replied back while running.

When Mikan was already out of sight, Ruka still remained standing where Mikan left him. But while he was standing "She's Cute" Ruka thought then just then, Narumi arrived and approached him.

"There you are! It's time already, we need to go now." Then they arrived in the classroom.

Author's note: Minna-san please review my first work. Please Support my first story.


	2. An unexpected visitor or rival?

Chapter 2: An unexpected visitor or rival?

Mikan reached the room just in time because their adviser Narumi was still looking for Ruka Nogi. Mikan thought about the person she just met. Then Narumi arrived and said "Class, you will be having a new classmate…come in!" Mikan saw the new student and was shocked that it was Ruka Nogi.

Ruka too was shocked because he already had a crush on Mikan which he just met minutes ago. Mikan clasped her hands and then stared at him with her eyes sparkling. Natsume noticed this and said to her "What's wrong with you polka?" but deep inside, he knew the reason why she was daydreaming: she was INLOVE! This made him very sad, jealous, and angry. The room started to heat (A/N: You already know the reason behind this)

Ruka became popular in school. He had fan clubs just as big as Natsume's'. Mikan and Ruka became much closer. Whenever Natsume is teasing her she just ignores him and starts smiling again. Which makes him more irritated because she's always in a good mood because if HIM!

Ruka and Mikan much more close even Hotaru her best friend feels that she was being neglected by Mikan already.

Then the day came that Koko read Ruka's mind that he was going to confess to Mikan today and if she says YES he will ask her to be his girlfriend. He told Natsume what he just read in Ruka's mind since Koko already knows how Natsume is deeply in love with Mikan.

After hearing what Koko just said he directly got up and went looking for them. He found them under the Sakura Tree he hid above them and listened to them talking.

"Mikan can I tell you something?" asked Ruka

"Sure"

"You know Mikan; we have known each other for a while now…"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Uhmmmmm"

"Yes?"

"C-can you B-be M-my—"before Ruka can say the word girlfriend. Natsume casted a fire between them. They both putted out the fire. Then Mikan asked him "What were you going to tell one again?"

"Uhmmmmm…never mind…"

"Oh! Okay"

Then Natsume felt Victory for the first time.

Author's note: Minna-san please review my first work.


	3. Chapter 3 The Confrontation

Chapter 3: The Confrontation

Natsume thought" _That can happen again I need to do something soon."_

"_Since I can't burn him I'll just warn him because I know Mikan will be sad if I burn him. I can't take the pain of seeing her sad. I need her smile because that's what's been keeping me alive all this time."_

_The following day Natsume confronted Ruka_

"_Oi! Nogi, need a minute."_

_They walked towards the Sakura tree( A/N: The Sakura tree is such a memorable place)_

"_Nogi, do you value you life?" Natsume asked in a threatening mode._

_Ruka started to feel hot and confused._

"_Cause if you do you would stay away from Mikan"_

"_Why do you own her? She hates you but your telling me this"_

"_She's mine!!!" _

"_I can't see the reason why? You always tease and pull a prank on her. Why do you even do that anyway?"_

"_I do that because—that's my only way of getting her attention, but since you came along she always ignores me. We hardly talk to each other anymore, but if we do she always talks about you!"_

"_But why did you not tell her this? You don't even love her you just love to tease her."_

"_You know nothing! I've always loved her even when she first came to the Academy seven years ago. I knew she was girl I would share my life with."_

"_Well, there's no point an you telling me this. I am sorry but I can't give up that easily. I also love her. If you want her we will fight for her love fair and square. So, may the best man win?"_

"_You're asking for war Nogi! a war that I will win!"_

_Author's Note: I would like to thank everyone who read and reviewed my story. As of now this is my first published story there are upcoming stories. Thank you minna-san!_


	4. Chapter 4 The Sacred question

Chapter 4: The Sacred question

Natsume realized what Ruka said was true. He told himself "I am a stupid coward. Why didn't I tell her seven years ago? If I told her then it would have been us now. Happily living together."

The following day Natsume decided to tell Mikan all his hidden feelings.

Luckily for him Mikan isn't with Ruka today. So he grabbed the chance to talk to Mikan.

"Polka, Can I talk to you?"

"You know Hyuuga! There is a better way of asking and saying my name! Is it that hard to remember? M-I-K-A-N" she said spelling her name to emphasize.

She waited for the answer Natsume would give her she waited for a bitter answer which resulted to…

"Ok, OK MIKAN, can I talk to you?"

This would be the first time she heard Natsume saying her name. So she thought

"Must be really serious because that's the first time I heard him say my name."

They went under the Sakura Tree where Natsume loves to hang and reminisce about her beloved Mikan.

"Natsume what is it about?"

Natsume didn't answer instead he pinned her to the Sakura Tree.

"Natsume what is wrong with you! Let go of me!"

Natsume lowered his face to hers and asked her

"Do you love me Mikan?"

"What! I don't know what you're talking about!"

"Please say "yes"."

"No! I only consider you as a friend and a brother. Nothing more nothing less!"

"No! I Know It's more than that!"

"You're teasing me again aren't you? You'll laugh when you know you already had me!"

"No, Mikan not this time I really am serious this time. Mikan I'm asking you again do you love me? "

"For the last time Natsume, I love Ruka you know that right? And not you!"

"NO! I won't allow that!"

Before Mikan could say another word Natsume pressed his lips against hers. Mikan was shocked and dumbfounded because if what Natsume did. She didn't expect Natsume would do this to her. Then she realized that she had to do something. She started

to push Natsume. But as you all know Natsume is way much stronger than her. But at least she managed to say something.

"Let go of ME!" Natsume's body was moving on it's on now he wasn't in control anymore. Natsume deepened the kiss when Mikan opened her mouth.

"Natsume, don't do this, please!" Natsume realized what he did and stopped and looked at her. She was as whit as a piece of paper. Then Mikan pushed him away.

"Ugh! What is wrong with you! You said you loved me but you did this kind of thing!"

"And what's worse that was my first kiss! I wanted Ruka to have it!"

When Natsume heard the name Ruka he reached his boiling point..

"You love him that much?" Natsume asked wearingly.

"Answer me Mikan! I loved you since 7 years ago!" Mikan was shocked that he loved her for that long already. "I can change for you, I love you! You just met you a month ago. I know everything about you but you—he wasn't able to finish what he was going to say. Natsume just cried.

"Natsume I'm sorry …there is one thing I would like you to know, I loved you too more than a friend and a brother 7 years ago! I waited for you! But you didn't tell me anything! Then I thought that I would just give up on you. That's when Ruka came along our story." Mikan confessed

"Just accept the fact that you missed a chance of a lifetime! I love Ruka now! I'm Very sorry."

Natsume dried up his tears…

"Mikan I'm not giving up yet, I will change for you and make you fall for me again, just you wait and see! Even if it takes forever!"

Author's Note: YEY! I made it this long!!!! Please review minna-san and give comments on how will I change Natsume's attitudes….sayonara!


	5. Chapter 5: Love really changes a person

Chapter 5: Loves can make a person crazy

The following day Natsume was waiting for the love of his life to pass by. As usual Mikan running late. But, this time is different. Instead of bumping her.

"Good morning MIKAN!" then Mikan flashed a very rare smile. Mikan was shocked, because she really didn't that Natsume could change his habit of bumping her early in the morning and smile for her. So she just replied.

"O-Ohayo Natsume-kun!"

They walked towards their room together; Ruka was already in the room waiting for Mikan. He was shocked to see Natsume and Mikan together. He was absent yesterday because of a few errands he had to make so he felt jealousy and lost. He thought that Natsume and Mikan are already together already. And what's worse? Natsume did something unexpected for everyone to see!

In front of all their classmates Natsume kissed Mikan. Mikan was shocked and embarrassed. It kind of lasted for 30 sec. After that Natsume broke free. The only thing on Mikan's mind is Ruka and what's his reaction.

" Ruka-pyon, i-it's not what you think it is!" Mikan shouted

But Ruka can't accept the fact that Natsume took away Mikan's kiss.

(A/N: Actually it's the second but Ruka really doesn't know that so go on with the story)

So he walked out of the room. After Ruka was not to be seen anymore. Mikan angrily gazed at Natsume and dragged him out of the room.

PACK!!! Mikan slapped Natsume on the face.

"What is really wrong with you? You already know that I love Ruka! Why did you do that?!"

"Mikan I- before Natsume could reply, Mikan told him due to her sudden anger.

"I don't need your explanation! I will never love you ever again So don't you ever dare show me your face anymore!" With that Mikan walked away. Natsume stood there and accepted the fact that he can never be loved by the girl he loves because of his cowardity.

"So long Mikan" Natsume thought

Mikan went to find Ruka. She found him under the Sakura tree and crying….

"Ruka-pyon, what you saw was wrong! It was an accident" Natsume did that on purpose! But he won't bother us anymore" With that, Ruka wiped his tears away. "Mikan I love you do you love me in return?

Mikan was shocked for a moment and then she just answered "Yes I love you too!"

"So Mikan are we?" "Ruka we are!" Thy hugged each other tight and kissed each other with just a smack.

Author's Note: Is this the end of my story? I hope not! There would be more to it! Expect more kilig factors to come….please leave a review.. I'm sorry if I haven't updated my story for a while. Its just that I have a National Achievement Test to study. If I fail I will have to repeat 2nd year again. I don't want that to happen. But don't worry I will find a way. Besides I already finished my draft the only problem is I don't want to type it yet since I need to finalize my plot first…

Thanks to these people who inspired me to continue my story:

Selle

Maitreyi

1998

konnie


	6. Chapter 6: In Natsume's Dreams

Chapter 6: In Natsume's dreams

Mikan and Ruka were having a date as a usual couple. Mikan was happy because her love for Ruka was returned, unlike Natsume.

Days passed…Natsume turned out to be a drunkard. He would go back in the dorm drunk every night. Mikan's conscience was killing her. She knew she was the reason why Natsume was like this. She rejected him, hard!

It continued for days, until it became weeks, then it turned out to be a month. Mikan could not tolerate Natsume's attitude anymore. She planned to confront him.

One night, Natsume once again returned drunk. He was a little dizzy-walking (A/N: My own made up word!) the last thing he could remember was seeing Mikan before he fainted.

"Mikan…" he said before he fainted.

Mikan's POV

I saw him. So the rumors are true…he does seem drunk. He saw me. W-what?! He fainted! I looked around and saw no one else but me. What will I do now? I guess I have no other choice but drag him to his room, since I can't carry him. Thank God! His room is just nearby.

End of POV

Mikan dragged Natsume all the way to his room. She had no problem with the door because Natsume left it open. She put him in his bed. She took off his shoes. She went to the bathroom and took out a basin and let a small amount of water in it. She put that basin in his forehead. She then decided to stay for a while.

"Natsume, what are you doing to yourself? Please don't destroy yourself. You even left you door open the whole day. Please."

A teardrop dropped from Mikan's eye.

"What am I crying for?" she said while she wiped it off.

Natsume's POV

What?! OH!! Its just a dream. But why do I feel like someone is beside me?

Mikan I love you so much.

End of POV

He was having a dream about Mikan. In his dream he was kissing her. (A/N: Ohhh So naughty dreams!!)

"Mikan…" he said

Mikan was surprised. Because of what Natsume said. He went close to him and caressed his cheeks.

"Natsume even on your dreams you still think of me?"

Natsume did something unexpected……

To be continued…

A/N: Wwwwaaahh!! So sorry for the cliffhanger! I just wanted my story to be exiting enough!! Don't worry I will update soon! Thank you again for all those who reviewed my story!! Don't worry! I passed my National Achievements Test!! I was just busy with my summer class!(swimming). But now it's finished!! I will find time!!


	7. Chapter 7: Mikan's Questions

Chapter 7: Mikan's Questions

Natsume did something rather unpleasant…or is it?

Since he was dreaming of kissing Mikan…

(ACTUALLY HAPPENING)

Natsume pulled Mikan close to him and crashed his lips against hers. Natsume deepened the kiss. At first, Mikan was struggling and shocked but later on, she responded to the kiss. She responded to it for a few seconds…then she realized what she was doing. Natsume himself broke the kiss. After he broke the kiss, he even pushed Mikan away. (A/N: How harsh is that?)

Mikan touched her lips and quickly got up and ran back to her room. She asked questions to herself:

"What was I doing? I actually responded to the kiss. It felt different from Ruka's kisses. Am I cheating on Ruka? I'm sorry Ruka!" she kept thinking about what happened in Natsume's room. (A/N: She is lying in her bed already.) Until she fell asleep.

The Next Morning…

Natsume waked up. He realized that he was in his room. He realized that his shoes was arranged properly.

Natsume's POV

"What happened last night? All I remember was seeing Mikan on the hallway then…I blocked out! How pathetic, she actually saw me in that embarrassing state! I guess I will Go to school today.

End of POV

For a long time, actually a month Natsume went back to school. Not that he cared about school. Natsume entered the classroom. He looked around, and then he saw Mikan.

Mikan's POV

Natsume? He came back! I am actually happy. I wonder if he knew what he did last night.

End of POV

Natsume and Mikan stared at each other for a while. While Mikan was thinking, she was touching her lips. Then she realized! She was still staring at him then she quickly looked away.

Natsume's POV

Ah! There she is! Mikan! How I longed to see you and hold you in my arms. Our eyes met! What is she doing? Why is she touching her lips?

End of POV

Mikan's actions made him do so.

He sat down to his seat. He touched his lips once again.

"Did I do something bad again?" he thought

Then Ruka came in. He was surprised to see Natsume back. Then he just ignored him and went to Mikan.

"Ohayo Mikan-chi!" he greeted then gave her a morning peck.

"Ohayo Ruka-pyon!" she replied.

Natsume swathe two of them changing morning greetings and kisses. He felt like he was going crazy, but he kept his cool. He tried not to show it. That made Mikan think

"He does not care anymore?"

A/N: So Mikan actually planned to make Natsume jealous…such a evil girl. Nyahaha! What will happen next? Stay tuned!! To all those who tuned in…I give you my personal thanks!! ARIGATO GUZAIMASU!!


End file.
